Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy liquid projecting pens. More particularly, it relates to water projecting pump action pens which are capable of repeat shootings without the need to refill a main water storage reservoir. In preferred embodiments, the toy pen will also function as a normal pen and is capable of use for writing.